She Will Be Loved
by Wavebreeze
Summary: A long one-shot based off of the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Zelda and Link are best friends and Link always helps her every time one of her relationships goes bad. He keeps helping her because he secretly loves her, but its time to let it out


_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"She Will Be Loved" – Maroon 5

My fingers dance across the keyboard as I stare hard at the bright monitor. The sound of rain drumming against my window only makes me type faster. If I can finish this article for the newspaper tonight then I'd be a whole day ahead of schedule. Just the thought of relaxation spreads a small smile across my face.

I practically jump out of my skin the moment the doorbell rings from the other room. I quickly press the save button before giving a swift glance at the clock. Nine-thirty at night? Who will be here at this hour?

I push myself out of my desk chair and head for the door. The rain blurs the window, making it impossible for me to distinguish the figure. My hand wraps around the cold handle and I bring the door open.

My heart flutters in my chest the second my eyes lie on her. Her golden hair is drenched with water and clings to her shoulders and neck. Water drips from her long black coat that reaches down to her knees. Her face is soaked and mascara runs over her flawless skin. I've seen this picture far too many times and I know her eyes aren't wet from the rain - it is from the tears.

Yet she never seizes to amaze me of her beauty. Even in her messy attire, she still looks as beautiful.

My mouth dips into a frown while I hold the door open, "Come on in," I offer in a compassionate tone as she steps into my house, water spilling out from the soles of her shoes.

"Thank you," she sniffles while I shut the door quietly in order to keep her in her calm state. I never fail to forget that she hates the sound of slamming doors, reminds her too much of her past.

Her hands shakily untie the ribbon holding her jacket and I'm quick to step in. "Let me take your coat," I say soothingly from behind her as I gently slide it from her back. A warm sensation runs up my fingers when my hand skims her shoulder ever so lightly. My heart lurches for her but I know to keep myself in check. Another man has broken her heart and it is up to me to make her feel beautiful again.

"Thank you," she mumbles again, watching me with teary eyes as I hang her coat on one of the wooden pegs jutting from the wall. I bring my attention back to her and look at her with a comforting smile. She is dressed in a small blue dress, one that ends at her knees and the skinny straps show off so much of her shoulders. She smiles weakly back at me before I wrap my arm around her waist and, while enjoying her closeness ever so much, I lead her to the couch as I have done many times before.

"What did he do this time," I ask in a soft and peaceful voice, one that a mother would do for a child. We sit down next to each other on the couch and I begin to rub her side up and down to give her some warmth back.

"He broke up with me," she whimpers while leaning into my side. I hold back a sigh, I had known that answer the second I saw her shattered state.

"Why did you do that to you?" I question in my comforting voice. My hand moves up from her side and starts to gently pet her wet and mangled hair.

"He took me out to dinner and we started talking about you," she begins to explain in a very soft and miserable tone, "He then accused me of having an affair with you and I explained to him that we were just friends but he didn't believe me," she hesitates for a moment, holding back a wave of tears, before stammering out, "so he dumped me."

"Really?" I exclaim softly and holding back a smile, "he's the third one to think that!"

"I know!" she huffs in annoyance, "Why can't any of them see that we're just friends!"

Just friends. Yep, that is all we are. But how much I wish that we could be more than that. And every time another guy breaks up with her because of me makes gives me this feeling. It tells me that we should be together. Everybody else sees it, why can't she?

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten rid of me yet," I chuckle half-heartedly, trying to make her realize how stupid her old boyfriend truly was.

"I would never do such a thing!" She cries out, wrapping her arms around my waist in a tight hug. Her head tilts backwards and I stare down into her shining blue eyes. I'm pleased to see those amazing orbs no longer possessing the salty tears. She was feeling better already, I'm getting really good at this.

"You're my best friend! I'm not leaving you just because my boyfriend doesn't trust me! Breaking up with him was a good thing, he didn't believe in me," she claims with confidence, her usual self already seeping back into her.

I grin at her and give her hand a small squeeze, "Don't worry, Zelda, I'll always be here to help you out."

She stares at my sincere face in wonder for a brief moment but soon gets over it. A grin spreads across her face while she gazes back at me in happiness.

"Thank you so much again, Link for letting me into your house," she chirps merrily and the kindness on her face sends my heart flying.

I get a little lost in the moment and gently stroke her cheek. It would be so easy to do what I've been dying to do for so long. But I know better than that. She is vulnerable and the last thing she would want is for somebody else to make a move on her.

So, instead, I wipe away some of her ruined make up and tell her with a grin, "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up while I make us some drinks?"

She blushes for a second, probably embarrassed by her soaked appearance, and agrees with a small nod.

We both get up and I watch her go towards the bathroom for a second before turning and heading for the kitchen. On my way there, I pass my computer but the reminder of the article doesn't pass my mind – Zelda's happiness is more important.

I open up the pantry and rummage around for the hot chocolate ingredients. Once finding them, I set to work to create her favorite drink. We've been through this so many times that I've made it top priority to always have it in my house for whenever she is upset.

A few minutes later, Zelda strolls into the kitchen and takes a seat on one of the stools at the counter. I am quick to place a steaming hot mug of chocolate before her. A smile breaks out into her face as she peers into the liquid.

"Six marsh mellows," she grins at me, "you know just how I like it."

"And I didn't forget the whipped cream either," I playfully wink at her, gesturing to the topping.

She lets out a little giggle, "No you didn't."

I lean on the counter across from her and take a sip of my hot chocolate. It is then we spend an entire hour talking about anything that comes to our mind. As usual, it starts off with how annoying and silly her ex-boyfriend was but it soon dissolves into past stories and inside jokes. My heart fills with joy as I gaze at her beaming face. It is official. I am the best and only person who can make Zelda Harkarian feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

An hour later and we are still chatting the night away.

"So how come I never see you with any pretty ladies," she asks teasingly while taking another sip from her mug.

"It isn't like I've never had a girlfriend-," I begin but she cuts me off.

"I know, but it has been forever since I've seen you actually with somebody, even flirting."

"What does it matter to you," I answer back while my cheeks begin to redden at the talk of my relationship status.

"Well, Malon, Ruto, _and_, Saria are practically throwing themselves at you. How come you never try to make a line thicker than friendship?"

"I'm not interested in them," I simply shrug, down casting my eyes and staring at the contents of my drink.

"And why not?" she persists in a bit of annoyance but jokingly nevertheless.

"Because I'm interested in somebody else," I gush while fumbling around with my drink. I couldn't help but say that could I? I'm only curious to see what her reaction will be but either way, it was kind of stupid.

"Really?" She cries out in that high-pitched voice of hers, "who?"

"Nobody," I mumble in reply, unsure of what I should truly say.

"Aw, come on," she whines playfully, "You can't say you like somebody and then tell me that you don't like _anybody_! That would just be mean!"

"Maybe I'm not a very nice person," I joke back with a mischievous smile on my face, looking into her enthusiastic eyes.

"The thought is preposterous!" she cries out laughing and I quickly chuckle along with her. "Come on," she urges me again, "best friends tell each other _everything_."

"Not all the time," I smirk at her and laugh when she starts to pout.

"I'm not keep anything from you," she argues in a whinny manner similar to a little girl.

"I'm sure you are," I reply, holding back a burst of laughter at her cute little face.

"Some things are better left unsaid," she confesses with her hands raised in the air as if she was surrendering.

"Exactly," I agree with a grin while chuckling at the sneer that crosses her face.

"Not funny," she huffs but I still can't help but continue to laugh.

I hear her giggle with me for a moment. A second later however and she is up on her feat and heading towards the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cries out with a guilty look on her face while hastily cleaning up her drink and washing away the leftovers. "It is eleven o'clock and I'm keeping you away from your sleep! I'm so sorry!"

She then runs to the foyer to get her coat and I chase after her in a hurry. "Zelda," I cut into her apology immediately, "it is perfectly fine, you have good reason to be here."

"Yeah, but I always keep you up late!" She complains while grabbing her coat off of its hook.

"Zelda," I begin to say but she ignores me.

"Zelda!" I call once more while she ties her ribbon around her coat. I grab her hands where they are and force her to look me in the eye. My heart speeds up for a second upon realizing how close I am to her. We're in a perfect position for one thing that I so longingly dream about every night.

"You are never a burden. My door is always open, you can come anytime you want," I tell her with such deep sincerity I even scare myself a bit.

Her eyes are as wide as plates as she gazes at me in surprise. Nervousness crawls into me and I can't help but wonder if what I said sends her off a bit.

Even though, her shocked eyes turn into softer and happier ones and her mouth melts into a smile.

"Thank you, Link," she says sweetly, "it means a lot to me."

I smile warmly back at her as she turns around and opens the door. The rain continues to gush down from the sky and drive itself into the waiting ground below. It is so loud that I am forced to speak up in order to hear myself,

"I'll come by your work tomorrow," I tell her as she begins to step out into the rain.

"Okay, see you then!" she bids me farewell and then starts sprinting through the pounding rain and towards her awaiting car.

I continue to stand in the doorway, watching her until she drives away and is swallowed by the night.

* * *

The next day I stroll down the sidewalk of downtown. Dark, gray clouds cover in the sky and winds blow up leaves from the ground. The weatherman had said this storm would last three or four days. I just hoped it wouldn't turn into anything major.

Kokiri is a small town with friendly people and little trouble. Most of the people live off in small neighborhoods though Zelda and I both work downtown.

Thinking about this, I turn the corner and reach my destination. The wind makes the sign for the store creak as it swings back and forth. The bell rings loudly as I push the door open and walk into the dry store. The smell of pastries and coffee reaches my nose along with the scent of new books off in the distance.

Zelda owns one of the best bookstores and café lounges in all of Kokiri. "Sea Breeze" is a wireless café with a large section that you can buy books from. I first met Zelda here when I accidentally bumped into her with a cup of coffee. We spent the next twenty minutes cleaning each other off and making a big joke out of it as well.

I scan the room for a second before I see her bent over a table and vigorously wiping off a ring from a wet cup. Whoever created that was lucky they left; Zelda has no tolerance for cup rings.

I shrug it off and happily stroll over to her with a large grin spread across my face. "Hey, Zellie," I chirp, "How is my favorite little girl doing?"

It takes a few moments later for her to look up at me. My smile collapses into a frown when she gives me that look. It's one of irritation and looks like she'll rip somebody's head off any moment. I know she is trying to act annoyed with me but she can't. I'm not the source of her problem, something else is.

"What happened?" I ask with concern, my eyebrows furrowing together in puzzlement.

"Marth came into today," she grumbles to myself and anger flares through me at the mention of her very recent ex-boyfriend.

"What did he do?" I persist her to know more as she goes back to scrubbing away at the ring even though it is already gone.

"He came up to me and asked how you were so I told him that there was nothing going on between you and me and then he called me the biggest slut in the world," she basically growls in irritation.

"Zelda," I gasp, "you know that isn't true-,"

"It doesn't matter at the moment," she sighs in frustration and defeat, "my shift's over, I'm going home. I have work to do."

I know that it is silly for her to say that. She doesn't truly have shifts and she can do all of her work here. I go to grab her hand but she shrugs it off and promptly walks out of the door. My heart silently breaks inside of me. She is probably blaming me for this mess with Marth. She must be thinking that if her and I weren't so close then maybe she could have had that happy ending she has always wanted.

But I am not the one to wait around for something to happen. I will do whatever it takes for her to feel better again. Whatever it takes.

* * *

My car runs through another puddle and water splashes against the side of my silver car. The rain has started coming back down again and it continues to pour down from the shadowy sky. I pull up along the curb of a small white house. A neatly mowed lawn spreads out in front of it and a brick walkway comes from the driveway and up to the front door. The misty rain causes the trees around it to look faded and makes it so I cannot see anything past them. Water drums against the hood of her small, red car and a few lights are left shining through blurred windows.

I pull my keys out and the car instantly dies down. Grabbing my present, I close the door behind me as I step out and begin to walk up the driveway towards the front door.

I bring the bouquet of flowers up in front of my chest and ring the doorbell. I give a brief glance down at the Daffodils, Tulips, Lilacs, and Irises bunched up together in the clear wrapping, making sure they're okay. The sound of footsteps soon reaches me from the other side of the door and a second later it swings open. To my dismay, she leaves the other glass door closed, keeping me on the outside.

I put on a wide grin and pipe up with, "Hey, Zellie!"

Her frown doesn't move and continues to look at me in annoyance. Her hair is pulled back up into a bun with a few golden locks falling around her face. Paint is smeared on her white cami and her jeans have little spots of paint on them too.

Upon seeing the flowers she lets out a small sigh. This had been a little joke between us where I would bring her flowers and she'd be thrilled to have them. However, it seems like this time it might not work so well.

"Go away, Link," she tells me in a defeated tone, "I'm not in the mood." And with that, she closes the door.

But I'm not done yet. As soon as it shuts I ring the doorbell again. The door swings open and Zelda looks at me in annoyance. I force myself to keep smiling while inside I'm furious with myself. I shouldn't have ringed again! I was hoping she'd find it funny but it is obvious that I am wrong.

"Link, if I find you on my doorstep again I will call the cops!" She yells at me before slamming the dark blue door in my face.

My grin instantly turns into a frown as I listen to her storm up the stares and, for a second, I think I hear her sniffle.

I turn around and walk down the steps. I know I can't let her mope inside but I can't ring the doorbell again, she'll just get angry with me. The only way to make her happy this time is by making her amused.

So I stand there for a moment, contemplating on what I should do to make her laugh, or at least let me in, without bothering her. My eyes snap to one of the windows on the right hand corner of the house. A light shines through the glass and a silhouette shuffles around inside of it. Being here before, I know that it is Zelda's room and my best bet to do something witty with.

Eager to find an idea, I make my way through the never-ending rain and under her window. She hasn't closed the black shudder, that's a good sign. But what can I do to catch her attention?

It is then when my feet kick around a few pebbles at my feet. I look down and past my soaked shoes to see the tiny stones lying randomly in the mud. I bend over, flowers still in hand, and pick up five of them. Using my shirt, I wipe off the mud and stand back up. I squint past the rain and pull back my arm. With perfect aim, I launch one pebble into the air and it clangs right against her window. Knowing she won't come out right away, I throw two more right after another. They each clank against her window, and on the fourth one, she has finally pulls open the window. She leans out of her room and into the rain while looking down at me with confusion. The misty weather magically brings out her bright blue eyes and water splashes around her face and off of her hair, making her seem so one with nature. She has never looked more beautiful than how she does right now.

"What are you doing?" She calls from her above me over the rain. Even though, her voice still sounds like music to my ears.

"Nothing much," I shrug with a grin on my face, "just throwing pebbles and standing out in the rain. And you?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," she hollers back but I know she isn't truly angry with me. I just have to make her recognize that as well.

"No," I reply, still smiling, "you told me to get off of your doorstep, so I am."

She hesitates for a moment, silently musing to herself on what to say. "What do you want?" She finally asks.

"Come out to lunch with me," I yell from below, "it will make you feel better."

She shakes her head and calls back, "Sorry, but it's raining outside."

"If that's the case, then can I come inside?"

She shakes her head again with a small smile on her face, "Fine, but I'm not answering the door." And with that, she pulls the window shut and turns away.

I'm not sure if she'll feel better once I'm inside, but at least I can get out of this rain. Besides, I love seeing Zelda relaxed at home – happy or unhappy. She seems so casual and seeing her like that makes me feel so much closer to her, even if we already are best friends.

I return back to the entrance and pull open both of the doors. I quickly step inside and close the door behind me. The rain now sounds like a distant drum and I'm opened up to the sound of Zelda's house. I place my jacket on the coat rack while looking around her foyer. The small room has marble tiles with smooth, milky walls. A dark brown staircase wraps around the circular walls and up to the second floor like a snake around a tree. Her house is larger than normal for one person but she had told me that she would one day want to have a family. And if that were to happen she'd at least want a house with more than one room before she could make better arrangements.

I wipe my feet on the welcome matt and head up the stairs. I reach the green-carpeted hallway and look down to my left. Down there is a large room that was originally Zelda's bedroom but she moved out of it because she was getting it painted. Yet I still haven't seen any paint buckets lying around there ever since she moved out two months ago. I smile a bit to myself; she probably doesn't feel like dealing with the hassle.

To my right is a guest room, which is where Zelda's bedroom is now residing as she "paints" her original room.

I stride across the green carpet and towards the white door. Nervous about whether she is feeling better or not, I check on my flowers to make sure they're still alright. To my relief, they look better than ever with the rain and I slowly push open the door. It gives a small creak, as if announcing my arrival, and I step into her room.

One of my favorite things about Zelda is that she is a painter. I think she chose this room just because it had a better view of the lawn out front. An easel is stationed right before the large window at which I had recently thrown pebbles at. A blank canvas is positioned on top of the easel and another one lies on the wooden floor next to it. The one on the ground is a picture of the foggy and rainy view outside. I am surprised to see that she had the time to quickly add my car in the background.

The gray light from the outside is the only illumination within the room but it makes the red walls look calmer and her ocean blue bed sheets more relaxing.

My eyes rest on her form as she collects more paints from her closet. Lifting them by the handles, she comes up to me with a neutral expression on her face. Seeing her casual self with her golden hair around her so carelessly, I feel so much closer to her. This feeling gives me a smile and it takes all my strength to keep it on as she merely nods at me with a stern expression and then turns away back to her canvas.

Her back is facing me and I calmly watch her as she arranges her paints and brushes on a small stand beside her. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say though it is obvious she isn't her go-lucky self as normal.

"Zelda," I begin a very serious tone, "you shouldn't take Marth's words seriously. You know he isn't a very bright person."

"I'm not upset with Marth anymore, Link," her miserable voice answers me from the canvas. "It's more like the world itself."

"What do you mean?" I question in confusion. She doesn't respond though but turns around and walks over to me.

"I probably wouldn't have let you in if it wasn't for the flowers," she says, not harshly but not jokingly either. I continue to look at her and watch as she carefully takes the flowers from my hands. She shoots me one of her rare, broken smiles. It is one that she wears only during very sorrowful ordeals and in times when she feels hopeless and alone. That broken smile of her makes my heart snap in two. Why can she not see that I am here for her? How long must I wait for her to finally realize?

She turns around and goes back to her easel. Picking up a glass vase from the ground, she places it carefully on the windowsill. With great care, she gently slides the flowers out of their plastic wrap and into the vase. She fluffs them around a little bit, making them look not so cramped together, and then goes back to her canvas and lifts a paint brush.

"Can I stay a while anyways?" I ask uneasily, bracing myself for any harsh words she may throw at me.

"Of course," she replies in a sad sigh, "it would be cruel of me to throw you back out into the rain."

The corners of my mouth twitch up into a tiny smile at her words. Either she was thinking of all the times when I took her out of the rain and into my home or if she just wouldn't want to be as mean as she thinks the world is now. Either way, it is very considerate of her.

I watch her for a few minutes as she happily paints the still life in front of her. She begins with a warm blue to forms the basic shape of the Lilac on the paper. She continues onto the Tulip right below it while working on the steams overlapping each other.

I'm unsure if I should bring it back up but I know it isn't good for her to bottle her feelings up. "Zelda," I begin again in a serious and very concerned tone, "if it isn't Marth that is troubling you, than what is it?"

For a second I don't think she heard me, or she simply ignored me, because she continues to paint as if nothing has happened. However, a second later and she reluctantly sets down her paintbrush. She looks over her shoulder at me while slowly turning around.

"It's just…" she mumbles sadly, the glow of the fog from outside outlining her like a melancholic halo. "I've been with so many men and they all end it with me one way or another. My mother died when I was three and my father never loved again. Saria's parents got divorced when she was only one year old! It makes me wonder if the whole world is trying to ruin all relationships! Can I ever find anybody who understands me? Is there no one out there to love me or is all that only in books and movies? I just want some hope…" her body is now fully faced towards me and I can easily see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. I'm a little taken aback by her sudden hopelessness. So _this_ is why she has been so grumpy? Because she thinks nobody is there to care for her? Oh Zelda…how hard must I try to make you see?

My mouth is hanging open while I rapidly think of something clever to say. All I can do is gaze at her shattered state and wonder if there will ever be hope for me either.

I have told myself many times before to give up on the race for Zelda's heart but every time I try she always does something that makes me want her more. It's like a curse where I can never let go of my feelings for her. And most of the time, I don't want to.

Though now is not the time for my complaining. She is losing faith in the concept of love and I have to find some way to get it back to her. For if she loses it, then I will never have a chance to win her over.

"Just because your mother died doesn't mean that the love died as well," I start with in my heartfelt and compassionate tone. I have no idea where I'm getting these words from, they're just coming into my mind and I continue to go on with my little speech, praying to the goddesses I don't mess up. "Your father has never stopped loving her like you never did. Even if the person is gone, you can still love them."

"But I cannot find somebody to stick by me. Why can I not hold on to anyone?" She whispers sadly, mostly to herself. Her words must have jumped back into her head because she is suddenly apologizing at the speed of a cheetah, "I'm so sorry, I must sound like a fool to you."

"No, no," I cut her off while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind at all."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, "You're too good to me," she murmurs, her voice muffled out by her hand.

"Now what I don't understand is why any of them wouldn't want to be with you. I mean, look at these paintings! They're beautiful!" I exclaim while carefully picking up the canvas of the rainy landscape off of the floor. "It is amazing! Only something this beautiful can come from something even more wonderful," I smile warmly at her, looking at her with kindness and holding up the picture for her to see.

I see the corner of her lips lifting up a tiny bit into her broken smile, but this time I notice a little more light sparkling in her eyes.

"That isn't even my best work," she breathes with a hint of redness in her cheeks.

"Really? Then what is?" I ask, gently placing the painting against the wall.

"I'll show you," she says softly and takes my hand in hers. A small bit of happiness flies through me at our contact, though I make myself focus on having her feel better.

She leads me down the hallway and towards the room at the end of the hall. I instantly recognize this room as the one that she used to live in, but when we enter. I'm taken fully by surprise.

Across from the door is one of the largest windows in the world. It practically takes up the entire wall though the view is phenomenal. It opens up into the woods right by her house. The green leaves of the trees gently caress the window and stretch up to the sky. I've been in here before but that window has never once been here. She must have gotten it just recently.

Although it is the astonishing, it isn't what truly takes my breath away. On the wall to the right of me is the masterpiece that Zelda's been working on for the past two months. A painting the size of the wall itself is halfway there to becoming a full-fledged masterpiece. Even though only half of it is finished in color while the other half still has the pencil markings, I can still easily recognize what I am looking at. It is Zelda's small white house in the wintertime. Snowflakes dance around the building and golden lights shine from the house like stars in the middle of the night. The snow covered trees fade away into the night and the moon's bright light illuminates the clouds around it.

My eyes grow huge and my mouth falls open at the sight. "Z-Zelda…" I stammer, my eyes still fixed on the image, "it's amazing…"

"I haven't even finished yet," She mutters and I can hear the embarrassment behind her voice.

"It doesn't matter," I gape, still in awe, "it's beautiful."

"You really think so?" she asks shyly from next to me and I now turn around to face her. Her cheeks have a tint of red in them and a timid smile shines on her face. Relief and joy races through me when I see the tears and sorrow gone from her soul.

"Seriously, Zelda, you should get into the art career," I comment, turning my gaze back onto the masterpiece.

We fall silent as I marvel at her work. A few times I feel her stare fall onto me but I never both to question it much. Jus the thought that she is looking at me makes me smile.

"Link," Zelda's tiny voice sounds from behind me and I turn around in response. She is nervously rubbing her arm and the shy smile comes back to her face. "I'm really sorry about being as annoying as I am. I'm not sure why you put up with me."

"Zelda," I start to cut her off but stop when she lifts her hand up.

"You're the best friend in the whole world, I truly owe you for always being there for me."

At these words I gin wildly and I begin to feel better about our relationship and myself. Maybe there is hope after all.

Zelda and I then spend a nice lunch of leftover spaghetti together in her kitchen. We joke around and laugh again, much to my relief.

We're finishing up our meal when I can't help but speak what's on my mind.

"You know, Zelda," I say in a very matter-of-factly tone, "my foster mom used to tell me this saying. She said 'don't go searching for love, let it come to you. For if you're searching, you just might miss the one you're looking for.'"

She's quiet for a moment, pondering this over, "That sounds familiar," she muses aloud and I only shrug.

"I think she changed the last line of the original phrase a bit but either way, I believe that it makes sense."

She pauses again to think about it before smiling at me happily and answering, "Thanks, Link, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The next day it is still pouring down rain. Today I am crammed up in my office for the newspaper and working on tomorrow's article. I was going to do it yesterday but I had gotten caught up with Zelda.

My mind constantly travels back to yesterday's events. My friend Shiek had once told me that it was painfully obvious of my liking for Zelda, and if that's so, then what is making her so oblivious to it? How am I ever going to have her see? Maybe I'm the one who is losing hope.

I work all day long and don't leave the office until eight. I dash for my car with my coat held over me like an umbrella. The rain is raging down on us and splashing loudly against the cars in the parking lot. I am forced to leap over puddles in order not to get my feet wet.

I slide into the car, my hair dripping wet and my shoes soaked through, even if I managed to stay out of most of the puddles. I chuck my drenched coat to the backseat, knowing it will be useless to me now.

The car roars to life and the song, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift starts playing from the radio. Being a guy, I'm not so much of a Taylor Swift fan and quickly change the station to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace.

Turing on the windshield wipers, I back the car out of the parking lot and turn it around to face the street. Water sprays under the wheels of my car as I drive down Main Street and onto Deku Lane.

A few more streets later and I'm only two roads away from my nice warm bed. I turn the corner when my lights reflect off the side of a small, red car.

I slow down as I squint my eyes in order to read the license plate. Dread grips my heart as the numbers and letters all line up. I speedily pull up behind the car and throw myself out the door. My feet splash through the deepest of puddles as the rain roars down like a hurricane and the wind makes the trees creak back and forth.

I run up to the passenger window and knock on it loudly. "Zelda!" I cry and continue to furiously knock. My heart is speeding inside of my chest and my stomach twists into knots. It is times like these I wish I didn't have such an active imagination. Goddesses, please be alright!

I peer into the car and see a dark figure moving around inside. A second later and the handle is jiggled around before it is pushed open. I move out of the way while directing my attention to the person in front of me.

"Zelda!" I cry in relief as I distinguish her features through the dim lighting. "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Link," she mumbles and it is hard for me to hear her over the storm. I look closely at her face and notice the shock and horror shinning in her eyes. "My car just died," she states simply, her arms wrapped around herself to give her some warmth.

"Why were you out this late of night anyway? Where were you going?" I ask frantically, still a little on edge.

Zelda's expression doesn't change. Her eyes are wide with surprise and she looks up at me fearfully. She doesn't look hurt but…something truly isn't right.

"I was going to your house," she whispers while clasping her hands together and fumbling around with them in a nervous manner.

When she doesn't say anything more I persist with, "Why were you going to my house?"

Her eyes fall to the floor of the car and she goes silent. I stare at her, hoping she'll look back up at me and answer but she is determined not to.

"Have you called for help?" I change the subject in an attempt for her to talk again.

She only nods and continues to keep her eyes down. "Come on," I urge her while gently grabbing her hand. "I'll take you back home with me and we can wait for help to come. Get your keys and then we can go."

She nods once more, still not looking at me, and reaches across the seat to pull out the keys. Afterwards, I offer my hand to help her out of the car and she reluctantly takes it. We walk hurriedly through the rain and throw ourselves into my car. I start it up and look over at Zelda. Due to the darkness outside I didn't notice that she was only in her pajamas. Her light blue pants with green polka dots are coated in mud along the bottom and her white top has water splattered over it.

"You must be freezing!" I remark loudly, gaping at her appearance, "Do you want some clothes? I can try to find something."

"No thank you, Link," she mumbles while smoothing out her pants, trying to make it look better than it truly does.

"Well, you can dry up once we get back to my place," I tell her before spinning away from the side of the road and driving down the lane. We don't speak at all during the car ride. Zelda is completely silent and it makes me worried about her. If she isn't hurt then what could be bothering her?

I send her a few glances to check up on her but her stare is locked on the road before her. She doesn't appear shocked anymore, just nervous and scared. But what should she be worried about?

We pull up into my garage and I help Zelda into the house – whether she needs it or not. She continues to keep her mouth shut as I bring her to sit down on the couch. Holding back a troubled sigh, I go to my room and bring her the smallest sweatshirt I have. She takes it with a tiny and almost inaudible "thank you" and slides herself into it. The sleeves hang off of her hands lifelessly and the sweatshirt ends a little above her knees.

"Sorry," I grin at her while rubbing the back of my head but she only shrugs in reply and plops back down on the couch.

Pulling back the sleeve so her hand shows, I take it in both of mine and look her straight in the eye.

"Zelda," I say with concern, "please tell me what's wrong, I just want to help."

She stares at our hands longingly for a while before averting her gaze to me. She looks so nervous again and I see her swallow uneasily.

"I…" she begins in a very quiet voice but goes louder as she continues, "I'm sorry, Link. I am so, so sorry!"

"Sorry?" I echo, "what for?"  
She slips her hand away from mine and grasps both of mine. A feeling of warmth spreads through my body for a quick second but her jumpy nature has me very confused.

"Remember how yesterday you told me what your foster mom used to say?" She requests in a loud and anxious voice.

I nod and reply, "Yes, 'don't go searching for love, let it come to you. For if you're searching, you just might miss the one you're looking for.'"

"Yes, yes, that," she cuts in hastily. "And you were right, Link, I _have_ been missing something. This whole time I have been so stupid and wasting all of my efforts on pointless men. But now you'll probably never want to be with me or if you even like me! Oh-no, what if I'm making a mistake!" She trails off at the end to herself and pulling her hands away to herself. She looks completely horrified but I'm utterly shocked. Wait, has she realized it? Is this what I've been dreaming for, for so long? My heart races and warmth and hope spreads through me. Please let it be, please let it be…

"Zelda, what do you mean?" I ask innocently while trying to hide the obvious hope and possible bliss in my tone. She turns her head away and keeps her hands in her lap.

With great care, I take her hands back in mine and bring them to my face. I gently kiss one of them, which causes her to snap her head to me. "Zelda," I begin for the thousandths time that night, "What were you saying earlier? That I'll never want to be with you?"

She swallows uneasily again and looks at me with fearful eyes. I continue to gaze at her with warmth to silently encourage her to go on – to make my dreams come true.

"It was very cruel of me to leave you alone in the dust while I was always coming to you whenever I had troubled. Every time I come to you and beg you to catch me when I fall. It was so cruel of me but now it is even worse that I have discovered…"

She trails off at the end and brings her eyes back down. I give her hands a tiny squeeze and she shoots her head back up at me. "Go on," I urge her with a small nod.

Taking a deep breath, she whispers with wide eyes and a shaky voice, "I have discovered that I have feelings for you."

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say now. Her eyes remain round orbs and she looks paler than before. Should I say something clever or simply tell her my true feelings as well.

I'm not sure what came over me but I know that what I do is much easier than words. I move a hand away from our clasped ones and gently caress her smooth and flawless cheek. My heart hammering in my chest, I lean my head closer to hers and carefully place my lips on hers. Bliss erupts inside of me when I realize that she hasn't pulled away. I take it as a sign to go on and I inch my body closer to her while kissing her deeply. Warmth rises in my face but, with eyes closed and a joyful heart, I keep going.

I feel her hand slide up my arm and rest on my shoulder just before she kisses me back. I silently shout a victory cry inside of my head while my other arm slides around her back and I bring her closer to me.

She fumbles around with a fold of my clothing and continues to kiss me tenderly. It is when air screams inside of us that we have to split.

Our breathing is heavier than normal and we keep our faces close. Her eyes remain closed though I know she feels my loving gaze on.

I softly caress her cheek and tilt her head backwards so she can look up at me. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me," I breathe with my heart still jumping around inside of my chest.

I don't think she could come up with anything to say so she simply asks, "why?"

And I smile at her lovingly and with compassionate eyes, I whisper in reply, "Because I've loved you for a very long time."

Her eyes widen just a bit and I see a smile spread across her mouth. I can't help but grin with her as well before showering kisses on her lips once more. She kisses me back fondly and rubs her hand around my neck.

We break apart again and I uncontrollably whisper, "Do you want to stay awhile?"

I feel her head nod under my hand and mumble a happy, "yes."

We spend the rest of the night together in my bed with our clothes still on. She rests her head happily on my shoulder while I snuggle up close to her. Her breath tickles my face and I lightly rub my thumb over the back of her hand. Her chest rises and falls in a rhythmic pattern as she gently falls into sleep. I let out a silent yawn and close my eyes. With her body lying next to me, I drift away into my dreams. I'm happy to say that this time, they're real.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This story is based off of the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. The song is about a guy and a girl who are bet friends but the guy secretly loves her. Every time her relationship ends badly the guy is always there to help her out. He knows everything about her and will do anything to make her feel better._

_In the story, I tried my best to show elements of the song. When Link was under Zelda's window in the corner of the house and throwing pebbles up at her, I was intending on the line "I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain" to run through your head. _

_When Zelda was found in her car at the end, I was basing it off of the line "I know where you hide, alone in your car."_

_At some points I actually added in lines from the song. Like when Link says to Zelda in the beginning, "_My door is always open and you can come anytime you want" _also when he asks at the end of the story, "Do you want to stay awhile?" It isn't word for word in the song but I chose that because it says, "ask her if she wants to stay a while."_

_OK, I'll shut up now. Hopefully you enjoyed it!_

_Do I really have to say the song and the characters don't belong to me?_

_~~Wave~~_


End file.
